Changes in life
by Jac2009
Summary: Bella moves in with her brother Emmett, she meets new people and has many changes in her life, AU human, usual pairing Rated M for later chapters. Sounds crap but please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Changed in life.**

**Chapter 1 - Reunited**

**(BPOV)**

I don't know how many times I have said this in the past, but my brother Emmett had the right idea. 3 years ago he meet a girl on the internet, packed his bags and moved to Forks to be with her. My parents weren't happy about it, they haven't talked to him since he moved out. According to them, he'd frown is life away, he was head of the football team and was on his way to getting a scholarship, but it's not what he wanted, so he followed his hear and found the girl of his dreams, I wished I'd gone with him.

I miss my Emmett lots, I talk to him everyday. He's enjoying his life with Rosalie, they aren't married yet but I can tell it will not be ling before my big bear of a brother gets down on one knee. He's constantly talking about a group of friends he's meet through Rose, I feel so happy for him, but now its my turn. Picking up the phone I dial my brother,

"Hey Bells, how's it going" said Emmett, sounding as cheerful as always,

"Fine, can I ask you a question?" I'd been worrying about asking him this all day. I didn't know what his answer was going to be but I had to find out.

"Sure, what do you want to know" came his reply.

"Well…" I hesitated "Could I come and live with you" I said in one big breath. "I've had enough of living here. I'm not getting on with mum and dad, I've finished school and I really really miss you brother bear".

"OH MY GOD" I heard him say, I didn't know if he was happy or angry. "Of course you can come and live with me Bells. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that. You can finally meet Rose and the others" he was literally yelling down the phone.

"Yeah, I've been wanted to meet Rose ever since you moved out. I can't wait to meet her and the others. I'll finally have someone to talk to face to face". I really have missed Emmett, as well as being my brother he is my best friend and I miss out little conversations.

"I've miss you to Bells, I've missed having my baby sister around. When will you get here?"

"My plane leaves tomorrow morning at 6, so I should be in Seattle by 7pm, will you be able to pick me up as I don't know where you live."

"Yeah I'll pick you up and I'll have some friends waiting with me"

"Thanks Em. I'll see you tomorrow then, love you brother bear".

"Love you to squirt, see you tomorrow"

I hung up the phone and started packing my bags. I was finally going to see my brother and meet Rosalie and Em's other mates, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**(EmPOV)**

"What are you smiling about"

Turning around I saw the love of my life walking in from the kitchen. Picking her up and swinging her around I yelled at the top of my voice,

"Bella's finally moving in. I'm going to see my baby sister" I couldn't help but have a big smile on my face.

"I'm really happy for you. I know you've been waiting for her to ask you for ages" Rosalie said, kissing my cheek "plus I get to meet your sister and see if she's just as much a goof ball as you" she said with a smirk on her face.

I picked Rose up once again and kissed her with as much passion as I could "she's nothing like me, she's smart and quiet. The one thing we do have in common though is she can pull a good prank, your still going to love her as much as I do".

In the 3 years since I had left home, the only person I have missed is Bella and at long last she is going to be living with me, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**(EPOV)**

"Are you ready yet" I heard my sister Alice yell through my bedroom door "we've got to meet Bella at the airport at 7"

"Bella, who's Bella?" I remember hearing her name but I couldn't remember being told why we were meeting her "you're not setting me up again are you?, last time was a disaster, I'm not going through that again".

"No I'm not setting you up, I learnt my lesson the last time and I'm sick of apologising". 2 weeks ago Alice had set me up with a girl called Tanya, from the minute I walked through the restaurant door she had thrown herself at me. I hated girls that did that, why couldn't I meet a girl that actually took the time to get to know me instead of trying to stick their tongues down my throat.

"Ok, so who's this Bella then?" I questioned, I still didn't totally trust my sister.

"Bella is Emmett's sister remember, she's moving in with him and he wants us all to meet her at the airport".

"Ok let me get my keys, I'll meet you by my car" I was a little nervous of meeting Emmett's little sister. I hope she isn't to much like him, one Emmett is more than enough.

2 hours later, having picked up Alice's boyfriend/Rosalie's brother Jasper, we're waiting at the airport for Bella's flight to land.

I'm getting a little bored, I hat just sitting around. Everyone's in their couples, everyone expect me. Rosalie is sitting in Emmett's lap trying to calm him down, he's like a little kid at Christmas, you can tell he's excited to see his sister again. Even though Alice gets on my nerves, I couldn't imagine being separated from her for 3 years and as usual she's asleep in Jasper's arms. I'd swear to god those to were made for each other. Alice is extremely hyper but Jasper always manages to calm her down. That man is a good send, no one else has managed to quieten her down, not even our mother and father.

A lane just landed and a large group of people are coming out of the terminal, I turn and spot the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She's wearing plain jeans that show of her curves and a plain t-shirt. She's wearing her hair down, it's a dark brown colour. I can't take my eyes of her face, she has full red lips that I just wanted to kiss and her eyes are a deep chocolate colour that I could just full into.

She's walking towards me with a huge smile on her face when all of a sudden she starts running and she shouts,

"Emmett"

Turning to look at Emmett, I see his face light up as he shouts,

"Bella"

Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, this is Bella, this is Emmett's little sister.

**(BPOV)**

My plane had taken ages to land, I was glad I was finally on the ground and in the arms of my brother.

"God I've missed you" I was almost in tears.

"Missed you to squirt. I want you to meet some people", grabbing my hand Em pulled me along to a group of people. "Bells this is Rosalie, the love of my life". I could she Rose's face light up as he said this and I couldn't blame him, she was gorgeous. I said hi, gave her a hug and moved on to the next person in the line. "This is Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother, this is Alice, Jasper's girlfriend and this is Edward, Alice's brother", I said hi and gave them all a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you all, Em hasn't shut up talking about you. every time we're on the phone he's talking about one of you. Even though I've never meet you I feel like I've known you for years".

"Us to" Alice said giving me another hug, "Emmett hasn't stopped talking about you either".

"So your Bella" I turned around to see Edward talking to me, god he's sexy, I love his hair.

"Yeah" I reply "You seem a bit surprised by that"

"I am, your not what I expected", I gave him a look that said I wasn't surprised "When Emmett said his sister was coming to live with him I pictured a girl taller than you and looking like Em in a dress."

"Hey" I heard my brother say.

I walked up to Edward and kissed him on the cheek. "Just be glad that I don't look like Emmett in a dress, that would be a frightening sight to see" I could see the smirk on Edward's face, I turned around and saw everyone else laughing.

"Come on, we're having a sleep over at Edward's and Alice's tonight, oh and by the way I don't think I would look that bad in a dress, right Rosie". I turned and saw Rosalie give me a wink, god I was glad I was reunited with my brother and his friends.

**So what do you think, please review, any ideas are welcomed. I'm looking for a beta, so if you want the job let me know.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**


	2. Getting to know you

I apologise now for how long it is taking me to upload this chapter. As many as you can tell I don't usually write fan fictions, its take ages for ideas to come to my head, so I'm sorry if I don't update. I will probably only update every 4 weeks. I know that's a long time to wait for a chapter but I work 24/7 and I don't always have the time. Anyway, if any one has any ideas for this story please review and I may just put your idea in my story…..I need all the help I can get J

Chapter 2 - Getting to know you.

**(APOV)**

"Mum, Dad we're home" I yelled

"We're in the kitchen" came the reply of Carlisle and Esme.

Turning around to face everyone else who were standing in the doorway, I smiled, threw my hands up into the air and yelled "Welcome to the Cullen residence, make yourselves at home, you know where everything is. Bella if you need anything just ask me or Edward, ok?"

"Ok, thanks for letting me stay, by the way" she said looking a little shy.

"Jasper, can you come with me for a minute please?"

"Of course I can."

"Don't do anything I would," yelled out Emmett, with a wicked smile on his face.

Sticking my finger up at Emmett, I grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him up to my room.

Pushing Jasper into my room, I yelled, "I am so getting those two together" I was practically jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

Frowning, Jasper replied "What two?"

"Edward and Bella of course" wasn't it oblivious.

"Alice, NO, you promised Edward you wouldn't medal in is love life"

"I know I did but, I caught him staring at Bella at the airport, he couldn't take his eyes of her and she was the same, she kissed him Jasper. If anybody belongs together it's those two, I know it and I will do anything to get them together," I was pleading with Jasper to let me do this.

With a defeated sigh, Jasper said "Ok, but if this goes wrong and Edward doesn't forgive you, do not blame me."

"Thanks Jazzy" I ran up to him and kissed him with all the love I had.

**(EPOV)**

We were gathered in the lounge, watching a movie and eating pizza. Everyone was in his or her couples again, some how Bella and I had been paired together, not that I was complaining. I swear it had something to do with Alice; I would have to thank her later.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" I was getting bored of the film we were watching, it was some chick-flick that I hated.

"I've got an idea" said Alice, I don't know why but I suddenly became very nervous, you never knew what kind of crazy ideas were running through her head.

"What is it?" smiled Jasper. _Why did I think they had set something up?_

"Well…" replied Alice "why don't we do a 'getting to know you night", she said winking at me.

Emmett's booming laughter echoed across the room, "I'm in, I remember what happed the last time we played that game" he said smiling at Rose.

"What happed last time?" I turned to see an extremely nervous Bella "somehow I get the impression it was something that pleased Emmett."

"Oh it did, right Rose." Rosalie's face turned bright red.

"Ok, I don't want to know what happened" said Bella, looking sick.

"If we play this game, can we please keep it clean?"

"Sure Edward, we'll keep it clean…for a while" smiled Alice.

Great this was all I needed, a night of Alice and the others asking awkward questions, knowing that I hated giving out the answers.

**(BPOV)**

'Getting to know you' sounded fun, but I wasn't sure. Edward looked like he wasn't enjoying himself. I got the impression he really didn't want to play this game.

Edward was sat with his head in his hands, running his thumb and fore finger over the bridge of his nose. I had the sudden urgh to give him a hug and ask him if he was ok. Instead, I tapped him on the shoulder, as he turned his head I looked at his beautiful emerald green eyes. Those eyes could capture anything.

"Are…are you ok? You don't look very happy." God he's gorgeous.

"Yeah. I'm fine thanks" he said with a weak smile on his lips.

"Good" I said, smiling back, "so how does this game work?"

Alice leaped to her feet "well, each of us asks a question and either a person of their choice answers it or everyone answers. I'll ask the first question, how old is everyone? I'm 21, Jasper?"

"I'm 22"

"22" replied Rose

"23" replied Em

"20" grumbled Edward

"I've just turned 20"

"Who wants to ask the next question?" asked Alice

Emmett's hand shot up into the air "me, me" he whined like a 2 year old. "Who here is still a virgin?" I imedently gave Emmett the death glare. He knew full well that I haven't had a boyfriend and I was defently not the sleeping around type. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward wasn't too happy with the question either.

"Raise your hands" said Emmett, smiling

Blushing, I raised my hand. Looking around I was the only one with my hand in the air, great, I'm going to kill Emmett.

"Did you ask that question to imbrasses me" I yelled at Em

"No and your not the only one, someone else in this room should have raised their hand, right Eddie."

"It's Edward, Em, not Eddie. How many times do I have to tell you?" he growled.

"Jesus Eddie, lighten up" laughted Emmett.

Edward got to is feet, yelled at Emmett "I'm going to my room, I knew this game would end up like this" and he stormed out of the room and up the stairs. A few minutes later, you could hear the slaming of his bedroom door.

"What was all that about?" I asked the room

"Urm…."replied Rose "Edward doesn't like playing this game. Every time we play, Emmett manages to ask questions about everyone's sexuality or if they fancy anyone in the room. Edward hates people poking into his private life."

"I know how that feels." Emmett had once asked me if there was anyone at school I fancied, along with a load of other embarrassing questions.

"Should I go up there and try and get him back down here?"

"Yea, it couldn't hurt. We'll stop playing this game, instead why don't we move the furniture and just watch some movies." replied Jasper

"Bella, Edward's room is the 2nd on the left"

"Ok, I'll see if I can get him down."

**(EPOV)**

"Who here is stil a virgin?" I knew it, I bloody well knew it. Every fucking time we play this game, Emmett has to ask if I'm still a virgin, or whether I've done this or that to a girl, he even went as far as asking me whether I was gay and if I fancied him or Jasper.

"Raise your hand" smiled Emmett, god I wanted to smack that smerk of his face. There was no way in hell I was going to raise my hand. Everyone in this room, with the expension of Bella knew I still hadn't '_got my leg over_', as Emmett would put it.

I could see Bella raising her hand, 'so I'm not the only one then'. Sitting to my left I could see Alice smiling, what the hell is she up to?

" I'm going to my room, I knew this game would end up like this" I yelled at Emmett, as I leapt to my feet in frustration

I stormed up the stairs and slamed my bedroom door closed. I walked over to my beloved music collection and turned on my ipod, turning it up as loud as it would go, I flopped myself down on to my couch and tried to carm down, when I heard a banging on my door. I ignored it, but the banging was getting louder.

I got up, walked to my door and threw it open.

"Will you just FUCK OFF Emmett and leave me alone" I yelled

"Fine, if that's the way your gonna be, I only came up here to see if you were ok and if you wanted to talk, I wont bother next time"

I stood here with my mouth hanging open, Bella had come up to my room to see if I was ok and I just yelled in her face. "SHIT" I mutted "Bella wait" I grabbed her wrist and turned her around "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I thought you were Emmett, I'm sorry I was a jerk, forgive me?" I said giving her my full smile.

"Yeah, I forgive you" she said smiling back, her smile could brighten up the whole room. "I know what Emmett can be like and Rose explained to me why you don't like playing that game."

I was still holding on to her wrist, I pulled her into my room "why don't you come in and we can talk, like you wanted".

I let go of her wrist and walked over to my bed, Bella was still standing in the doorway "You can sit down, you don't have to stand" I smiled.

Bella walked over to my couch "so I take it you like music then, who is this playing, I don't think I've heard it before"

I was grinning like a chesier cat, so she liked music too did she. "You wont have heard it before, its me playing, I play the piano and I write my own music." If there was anything I prided above anything else, it was my love for my piano and music.

"Whoa, you're really good, I like it" Bella said smiling back at me. "I'm sorry about Emmett, if it makes you feel any better, he's been asking me the same questions for the as long as I can remember."

"Its not your fault, Emmett is forever asking question about my love life or lack of and I hate it. It's alright for him and Jasper, they've got Rosalie and Alice, I've always been on my own"

"Well you've got me now, maybe we can help each other out. I'm new to this town so maybe you could show me around. If I ask Em, he's just going to take me to the nearest club." Bella was glowing, sitting in my room. She seemed really at peace sitting there on the couch.

I got up and walked over to her "I would love to show you around, how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is then" she said, smiling at me.

I threw my arms around her and gave her a huge hug, _god I loved this women_.


End file.
